


Lost Reflections

by Delitescent



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitescent/pseuds/Delitescent
Summary: Acrostic poems//Princess—no. Emperor dressed in red.Reflection in the mirror was a person.Only did she remember.My teacher,I hope you havent forgotten.Since the years you've been gone,Each and every day I've been waiting.[Now read the poem by just the first letters of each line. The hidden lines are posted at the end of each chapter in case your phone doesn't line the way it needs to]





	1. [Page 1]

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to read the poem first and then the hidden message that is created from the initial letter of each line.
> 
> Bio's initial line: Promise.

(1.)

Inside the throne room,

Judgement was to be ordered.  
Underneath the  
Sun's delicate rays  
The emperor smiled.

Why?  
Are you not mad at me?  
Not only did I not choose you.  
The choice I chose,  
Edelgard, it will lead to your  
Death.

The former teacher stood still.  
Our paths were never meant to cross.

Walk your path  
And choose your fate.  
Lead the people, for I have  
Killed too many. 

With you  
I would've done anything  
Though that is nothing but a dream.  
Had you chosen me, though.

Your blood stains my weapon  
On the tip of my tongue I think: how  
Unfair this world is.

(2.)

Fleeting feelings of a new crush  
It's something Edelgard had never experienced.  
Romance was not allowed.  
Someone would marry her,   
There would be no love.

Certainly it was her fate.  
Repressing the emotion she held  
Underneath her facade  
She held her head high,  
Heart hidden behind walls 

Never to be broken, but  
Over time she realized.

In that year  
That one short year

Welling behind those walls  
A feeling of   
Something stronger.

Like the main characters in an opera,   
On one knee the person she had fallen in love with  
Vowed to always choose her again.  
Edelgard shed tears—now and her who died long ago.

(3.)

Many had taught her. In her  
Youth, she never thought much of them.

Till the woman with the oceans eyes came along  
Each and everytime, Edelgard found herself lost.  
Anchored to this person out at sea,  
Calming waters peered into her lavender orbs.  
Her heart throbbed more than ever  
Edelgard realized, that woman had promised to  
Return here and hadn't forgotten.

//

Initial Lines:

1\. I just wanted to walk with you  
2\. First crush, no it was love  
3\. My teacher


	2. [Page 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst for the first one, but the rest are relatively cute? Last one talks a little about post-canon.

(4.)

Nearly every night   
In the midst of her sleep  
Ghosts of the past would come to   
Howl, their agonizing cries  
Treading on peaceful times.  
Maintaining that confident  
Aura was difficult with little sleep.  
Restlessness had but become the norm.  
Edelgard once again forgoes her  
Sleep.

That one fateful night  
Hardly seemed out of the ordinary.  
A knock sounded at her door.  
The professor stood worried.

Heavy thoughts crowded her mind  
And she let them go  
Until there were  
No more. For that night her  
Teacher was there.

(5.)

Late into the Harpstring Moon,  
Edelgard couldn't understand.  
Since meeting Byleth,  
Since glancing into those bottomless  
Ocean eyes,   
Nothing held her attention for long.

Desire was what stuck.  
In class, she couldn't do anything but  
Stare at her teacher.  
The blood  
Rushing to her cheeks before she   
Alarmingly cast her gaze aside.  
Carrying these feelings,  
Thoughts that had no end in sight  
Inside her heart,  
Overrun her mind.  
Not once, lately did  
She actually pay attention to class.

(6.)

Along the line of life 

Feelings start to change. The  
Old you is someone you forgot,  
Outset of the future is now.  
Like a fool, I've

Fallen for someone  
Out of my   
Reach.

Yesterday, I didn’t know you.  
Once, I fell in love, a love  
Unwavering for you.

(7.)

Since then time has passed.  
In the depths of Fodlan's memory:  
Nothing but their love and  
Nothing but their journey.  
Even the distant future  
Remembers the former  
Student and the former

Teacher who   
Overthrew the world.  
Guarding the  
Emperor and  
The Ashen Demon’s legacy,  
Heroism knows  
Eternity will forever  
Remember their love.

//

Initial lines:

4\. Nightmares That Haunt  
5\. Lesson Distractions  
6\. A Fool For You  
7\. Sinners Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't specify in Poem 6, but it's Edelgard being a super poetic gay for Byleth.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests so please let me know if you'd like to see a poem of certain characters from FE3H, and or want a certain "hidden" line for them. Idk what else to call it other than a hidden line rip


End file.
